Product of Love
by LoveIsLost29
Summary: "If you would have told Puck nine months ago that Jim, Jack, and Jose would bring him the precious pink bundle in his arms, he would have laughed in your face."


**A/N: Just a one-shot I had sitting on my computer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters**

If you would have told Puck nine months ago that Jim, Jack, and Jose would bring him the precious pink bundle in his arms, he would have laughed in your face. This 7lb. 6 oz. of perfection was the result of a drunken night of revenge and the admitting of true feelings between lifelong friends. As far as Puck and her mother were concerned, Aria was a product of love.

Puck shifted in the rocking chair, and the baby started to whimper. "That's her 'I'm hungry' cry," the beautiful woman lying in the hospital bed sighed. She reached for her. "Gimme."

"Barely twelve hours old and you can tell already?" The whimpers started to get louder.

"It's mother's intuition. Now give me my baby." Puck handed his daughter off. She immediately latched on when her mother got her situated. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of this sight, Rach."

The brunette smiled up at him.

Puck sat himself next to her. "I love watching you with her."

Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder. "And I love you."

He kissed the crown of her head. They both watched their daughter nurse and then drift off into a peaceful slumber.

It was their rehearsal dinner, and the groom was missing. Rachel walked around the restaurant, trying to find her fiancée. She heard the murmuring of voices and noticed the back door was open. Peeking her head out, she found several employees smoking. She pulled her head back in, and that's when she heard the moan. "Oh Finn!"

Rachel marched to the broom closet and yanked open the door. She let out a gasp of horror with the sight in front of her. Her fiancée had his hand up the skirt of her very pregnant maid of honor. They both wore guilty expressions so Rachel went on instinct. She turned and ran.

Stumbling into the party room in tears, she announced to all those present, "I'm sorry everyone, but the wedding is off!" She then made her way out of the restaurant towards the parking lot.

"Rach!" Finn yelled after her. "Rachel, please wait! I can explain!"

She spun around quickly on her heel. "Explain what Finn?" She jabbed a finger into his broad chest. "Explain that I caught you getting ready to screw my best friend? My pregnant best friend!"

Finn looked at the ground guiltily and mumbled, "The baby's mine, Rach."

"You bastard!" She smacked him across the face, leaving an angry red handprint behind. "And you were gonna marry me?"

"I didn't mean to let it get this far," he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I hope you and Quinn are miserable together." She stalked off towards the cars. It took her a few seconds to realize she hadn't driven.

"Need a ride?"

She turned in the direction of the familiar voice. Noah "Puck" Puckerman was leaning against his Camaro, twirling his keys around his index finger. He was supposed to be the best man in her wedding. However, he had always been her friend more so than Finn's.

She marched over to him, and he opened the passenger door for her. Once he was in the driver's seat and had the key in the ignition, he asked, "Where to?"

She leaned her head against the headrest. "Anywhere there's alcohol."

He smirked. "I know the perfect place."

They ended up at Jim's, a local dive where Puck bartended a couple nights a week and played on the third Saturday of every month. He nodded to the bouncer as they walked in then dragged Rachel to a booth in the far corner.

The owner's daughter, Chelsea, strutted up to their booth. "Hey Puck! Hi Rachel! What will it be for you guys?"

"I'll take a Jack on the rocks. She'll have a shot of Cuervo and a water."

Rachel turned and pleaded, "Can you make it the whole bottle?"

"I have just the thing for you, sweetie." She gave the brunette a comforting pat on the back.

Chelsea returned a few moments later with Puck's Jack Daniels, and a jumbo strawberry margarita for Rachel. "Daddy usually doesn't let me serve these, but I'm in charge tonight and you look like you could use one."

Rachel took a huge gulp of the frozen concoction. "Thank you!"

"No problem. Just holler if you guys need anything else."

Rachel slurped down half her drink before turning away and wincing as the coolness rushed to her head. Puck grimaced with her. "Might wanna slow down, you've got the whole night."

She rubbed her temples. "I like the numbness. It erases that god awful image from my mind."

"That bad, huh?"

Rachel nodded her head in agreement. "You know what the worst part was though?"

"What?" He took another sip of his drink.

"I'm not even mad at him for cheating or getting Quinn pregnant. I'm mad at myself for actually thinking I could go through with the wedding."

"I just figured you'd pull a runaway bride."

Rachel's jaw dropped. If Noah had doubts, were other people skeptical of the sham she and Finn tried to put on?

"Don't look so surprised, Rach. Hudson was never the right guy for you. I had faith you'd figure it out eventually." _Or at least I hoped._

"What if I hadn't?"

Rachel's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Huh?"

"What if I hadn't figured it out? What if I hadn't opened that broom closet? What if I was lying in bed right now thinking about my walk down the aisle in the morning?"

Her chocolate eyes pleaded for answers. He wasn't sure she would like his answers. But honesty was the best policy, right?

He downed the rest of his Jack in one gulp. Here goes nothing. "If you hadn't figured it out, I would have objected in front of the whole church. I would have told you it was all a big mistake, and it should be me you're marrying. Then I would have kissed you and dragged you out to my Porsche so we could ride off into the sunset. How's that for what if?"

Rachel sat in a stunned silence. It all made sense now. The warm feeling she would get in her stomach every time he was near? The spark she felt when he touched her? The strong urge to kiss him whenever he stared a little too long with his smoldering eyes? It was undeniable.

Puck decided her silence wasn't good. To avoid the angry outburst that was likely coming, he stood from the table and said, "I'm gonna go check my work schedule in the back."

She reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. He wanted to pull away so he couldn't feel the electricity shooting through his veins, but he couldn't. He faced her with questioning eyes instead.

"You love me." It was a statement not a question. Puck snorted in annoyance of being caught and fear of having his heart on the line. Her thumb rubbed circles over his pulse. He wondered if she could feel how rapid it was beating. "I love you too."

Puck couldn't hide the look of surprise that crossed his features. He was having difficulty responding. This was unusual for him.

Rachel took the lead by standing up and placing the hand she was holding on her waist. She did the same with the other one before sliding her delicate hands up his muscular arms to wind around his neck. Once she looked up at him through her eyelashes, he titled his head and joined their lips.

When they parted, she licked her lips seductively. "Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pretty sure this is the part where you drag me to the car then take me home to have your way with me."

Puck did just that. Multiple times.

Five weeks later Puck paced the short length of hallway in front of his closed bathroom door. Rachel had been in there minutes, but it felt like hours. When he was about to pound on the door and demand to be let in, the door opened a crack.

She was sitting on the closed toilet, twisting her hands nervously.

"Well?" he asked taking a seat on the tub across from her.

"It takes three minutes." She showed him the timer on her phone. The white numbers on the screen indicated there was two minutes and fifteen seconds left.

She placed a comforting hand on his bouncing knee. He offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Her phone beeped. Time was up. Rachel made no move to even glance at the white stick sitting next to her on the sink counter.

"Want me to check it?" he offered.

She stood up bravely and picked up the stick. Noah grabbed her free hand and gave it a tight squeeze. With a deep breath, she looked down. A pink plus sign was staring back at her. She felt Noah stand up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders while his gaze settled on the plus sign.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Noah squeezed her shoulders and kissed her temple. "We're having a baby," he whispered back as he placed a hand over her belly.

She whirled around and smiled up at him. "We're having a baby?"

He kissed her with a smile.

Two months later they were married beneath the beautiful chuppah Puck built for them in her fathers' backyard. Their closest friends a family were present.

Everyone saw the tears Puck shed when Rachel walked down the aisle. Her gown was beautiful: made of white satin and strapless with a button-up back. A yellow sash was tied around her waist. Her best accessory was her pregnancy glow. It made her look positively radiant.

The ceremony was traditional. Mrs. Puckerman would have nothing less. The couple was amazed she and Kurt were able to pull off the full-blown wedding with such short notice. (They didn't need to know, Maggie Puckerman had the rabbi on stand-by since the day Noah and Rachel met.)

Eight months into her pregnancy, Rachel could safely enter their house. Between the remodeling and the painting, Puck insisted it was for the best that she just stay away. She wasn't happy to comply because she didn't like that he got to start on the nursery without her, but she eventually gave in.

The first place she went was the nursery. She could care less about the hardwood floors, the granite countertops or the claw-foot bathtub in the master suite.

She threw open the white door and gasped. The walls were white with pink polka-dotted wallpaper lining them. The baby's name was painted above the dark wood crib in a loopy calligraphy. The bedding was the opposite of the wallpaper, pink with white polka dots. The matching furniture was dispersed throughout the rest of the room. The dresser was in the corner, the changing table was along the wall with the closest, and the rocking chair was next to the window.

Puck stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, watching her take it all in.

"It's perfect, Noah!" she gushed.

He walked up behind her and placed his hands over her belly. "Only the best for my baby girl."

Rachel titled her head for a kiss. He gladly gave it to her. "She'll love it."

"She's lucky her daddy was already working on this house so he could put so much time into her room."

Rachel leaned against his chest. "Your wife is happy you were working on this house too."

"So babe," his mouth was next to her ear, whispering seductively, "you ready to see the master bedroom?"

She went to walk out of the room but turned over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes. "You going to give me a private tour?"

At the nine month mark, Puck was walking on eggshells. His baby girl would be here in mere weeks! He was on high alert for any signs of labor.

An evening of watching _Father of the Bride Part II_ provided Puck with a genius idea. He created a color-coded chart that mapped out all possible routes to the hospital. Depending on the time of the day, each route varied as being the shortest. He knew Steve Martin was awesome!

Rachel was indifferent to Puck's over preparedness. As long as he brought her Snickers milk shakes every day, she was happy. A happy pregnant Rachel was always a good thing.

When D-day hit all plans went out the window. Puck was taking a shower after his morning when he heard Rachel's yelp from the bedroom. He ran in wrapping a towel around his waist as he went. "What's wrong?"

Rachel was staring at the sheets and blankets in disgust. A closer look indicated they were wet. "I'm pretty sure my water just broke."

"Alright, you get changed, and I'll get the bag and call everyone."

Rachel got out of bed with Noah's help. She went into the bathroom, and he started running around the house frantically.

He was dialing the doctor with the overnight bag slung over his shoulder when Rachel came out ready to go. "Uh, Noah?"

"You ready babe?"

"Yeah," she took in his appearance, "are you?"

"Yup. We're gonna take Marshall. It's the fastest." He double-checked his chart to make sure.

"Noah!" She sounded exasperated.

"What?" He stared at her with concern.

"I think some clothes might be useful!" She gestured up and down his body with her hand.

He looked down at himself and noticed the towel. "Shit! I'll be back in a second!"

Moments later he was dressed, and they were on their way to the hospital.

Sixteen hours of screaming, crying, and yelling on both parents' parts, Aria Grace Puckerman came into the world.

Both cried tears of joy when the nurses placed her on Rachel's chest. She had a full head of dark hair, her father's nose, and her mother's pouty lips. She was a beautiful little angel.

"She's perfect," Rachel whispered before placing a kiss on top of her daughter's head.

"Just like her mommy," Puck agreed. He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"You ready to hold her?"

Puck extended his arms in response, and Rachel handed her over. "Hey pretty girl. I'm your daddy."

"Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman?"

The new parents turned their heads to the nurse. "We need to take her now to get checked out. We'll have her back soon." She offered a reassuring smile as she took the baby from her father.

Seconds later Puck was kicked out so the remaining nurses could get Rachel cleaned up. He went off to the waiting room to let their parents know everything went smoothly.

They all stood up when they saw him. The grin he sported was contagious. "She's here! 7lbs. 6oz. and a full head of hair! She's beautiful!"

"How's Rachel?" Her father, David, inquired.

"She did awesome. They're getting her cleaned-up right now." He noticed the worry lines ease from the Berry's faces.

Maggie was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Can we see her?"

Before Puck could answer, a nurse appeared and summoned them back to the room.

Rachel was sitting up in bed. She had changed into the nightgown she had brought, and her hair was braided off to the side. Aria was in her arms. Puck loved the sight of his girls like that.

Maggie rushed to the bedside. "Oh let me see my grandbaby!"

Rachel held her up for everyone to see. "Aria, meet your grandma, grandpa and papa."

Vocals went up about how beautiful, precious and perfect the newborn was. Maggie was the first to hold her and didn't want to give her up. It took threats from her son of the family skipping out on Sunday dinners for her to pass the baby to her grandfather.

The grandparents left a few hours later so the new family could settle. Puck took the baby so Rachel could nap. After all the work she did, she certainly deserved one.

An hour or so later, she woke-up and heard Puck whispering to the baby. "And that is how Jim, Jack, and Jose brought me you."

She desperately wanted to scold her husband, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He was telling the truth after all, and he just looked so happy. She pretended to sleep a little longer so father and daughter could continue their moment.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
